


HEAVENS One-shot (character x female reader) // 2017

by SnowCherry18



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Music, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: One-Shot personaje x lector de diversas temáticas y géneros. (sin continuaciones)Entre ellos se encuentran especiales de cumpleaños y algunas festividades.Heavens
Relationships: Amakusa Shion/Reader, Hyuuga Yamato/Reader, Kiryuuin Van/Reader, Mikado Nagi/Reader, Ootori Eiichi/Reader, Ootori Eiji/Reader, Sumeragi Kira/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Ootori Eiichi: Algo más que sólo una noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos
> 
> Canción: State of perfection

El líder y mayor de los chicos de HEAVENS se encontraba dando una presentación en un pequeño local nocturno, a petición de su padre, ahora no solo realizarían grandes conciertos o presentaciones en programas de televisión sino que también en lugares como aquellos. El castaño estaba presentando una nueva canción sin problemas, el público lo escuchaba con admiración, después de todo tenía bastante talento.

Entre el público se encontraba una chica de cabello (C/C) y ojos (C/O) escuchando atentamente a Ootori Eiichi, se sentía cautivada ante la perfección de la canción y la armonía que entregaba.

\- _no mentían cuando decían que tenía mucho talento, esto no se debe solamente a que su padre fuera un Idol famoso, sino que de por sí, él es un diamante que ha sido pulido poco a poco_ \- pensó mientras bebía un poco de su bebida y miraba al chico, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y la (C/C) sintió que el castaño le dirigía la canción a ella - _debo estar loca_ \- pensó divertida

Cuando Eiichi terminó de cantar, agradeció como solo él solía hacerlo y el público le aplaudió por la presentación; bajó del escenario y caminó en dirección de la chica (C/C) sentándose frente a ella.

\- destacas entre todos los presentes, Ángel - dijo el castaño sonriéndole - te haré compañía -

\- _¿entonces si me estaba observando?_ \- pensó levemente sorprendida y sonrió levemente - ¿así sin más? Ni siquiera me has preguntado -

\- no es necesario, sabía que aceptarías - dijo mirándole.

\- arrogante - murmuró divertida, estaba bastante intrigada por aquel chico - tienes bastante talento Ootori-san -

\- gracias - dijo tranquilamente - dime tu nombre - pidió o más bien casi ordenó con sutileza

\- y sigues sin preguntar - rió - (T/A) (T/N) - se presentó - soy compositora independiente -

\- así que compositora, interesante - dijo acomodando sus lentes mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

\- así es, por ese motivo dije que tenías talento, fui capaz de notar que no llegaste acá por casualidad sino que tienes mucho trabajo por detrás, un diamante bien pulido -

\- así que el pequeño ángel sabe hacer halagos - dijo divertido - agradezco tus palabras son dignas de mí, ahora me intriga que tipo de música compones -

\- bueno, podría mostrártelo mientras compartimos unas bebidas - ofreció

\- me parece bien, yo invito - dijo y ambos pidieron unas bebidas.

De esta manera (T/N) le mostró sus pistas de música y ambos comenzaron a hablar con tranquilidad mientras bebían, las horas pasaban y ya estaban un poco pasados de copas pero, de todas maneras seguían completamente lucidos.

\- creo que es momento de irme, ya es tarde - dijo la (C/C) mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

\- permíteme acompañarte - dijo Eiichi levantándose también y la siguió cuando comenzó a caminar.

\- no es necesario, puede que haya bebido pero sigo cuerda - dijo divertida mirándole

\- pero eso no impide que te acompañe - dijo sonriendo de lado

\- oh buen punto pero, eres un Idol debes ser cuidadoso - dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa

\- mañana es mi día libre, ahora si no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa podemos ir a otro lugar -

\- ¿qué insinúas? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- pues me gustaría llevarte a lo más alto - dijo citando su propia canción - ángel - tomó su mentón y lo alzó para mirarle directamente

\- realmente crees que soy una ángel - dijo divertida sin sentirse intimidada por la acción - más bien podría ser un demonio, y hacer que peques de la peor forma -

\- en ese caso te purificare sin ningún problema - dijo acercándose - haré que renazcas de la mejor manera, tal cual como un fénix lo haría -

\- me gustaría verte intentarlo - le desafió y así, Eiichi llamó a una limusina y ambos se dirigieron a su propiedad privada.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro entre (T/A) (T/N) y Ootori Eiichi, no se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces por lo que la (C/C) supuso que lo ocurrido había sido algo de una sola noche. En estos momentos se encontraba en un café componiendo hasta que alguien se sentó frente a ella.

\- Qué coincidencia volver a vernos - dijo una voz varonil que para la (C/C) era inconfundible.

\- no esperaba verte nuevamente Ootori-san - dijo alzando la mirada encontrándose con la atenta mirada del ojivioleta.

\- jamás dije que no nos volveríamos a ver, es más es todo lo contrario - dijo sonriendo levemente

-¿y qué te hace creer eso? - preguntó ella divertida

\- es simple, te haré mi compositora - dijo tomando su mentón y obligándola a acercarse

\- querrás decir de HEAVENS - dijo sin inmutarse

\- no, quise decir mi compositora personal - dijo mirándole y sonrió ampliamente - te dije que te llevaría a lo más alto pero jamás dije que te dejaría ir, controlo el mundo, soy perfecto, absoluto -

\- y arrogante - dijo divertida - te advertí que podrías pecar si te relacionas conmigo, te lastimaré, soy peligrosa -

\- y yo dije que te haría renacer completamente, después de todo es de mi quien debes temer - dijo acercando su rostro y le mordió levemente el labio y luego lo acarició con el pulgar - haré que obtengas alas y volemos juntos, serás perfecta y solo mía, en esta ocasión será algo más que sólo una noche -


	2. Ootori Eiichi: Dios y Demonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

Se conocían desde pequeños ya que sus padres trabajaban juntos, él hijo de uno de los famosos Idols, ella hija de uno de los mejores productores dueños de una disquera. Todos dirían que estaban destinados a estar juntos pero, quienes los conocían de cerca sabían lo mal que ambos se llevaban, no se soportaban el uno al otro, discutían cada vez que podían, eran completamente incompatibles…o eso creían porque, bajo toda aquella carcasa de odio en la cual se refugiaban, se encontraban los sentimientos más puros y románticos hacía el otro, solo que ninguno lo admitiría realmente. El orgullo dominaba por sobre todo.

Aquel día existía una pequeña celebración en los terrenos de Raging Entertainment, habían cerrado un contrato con la disquera (T/A) para promocionar al nuevo grupo de Idols icono de la empresa, HEAVENS.

Todos parecían compartir alegremente, sería un gran emprendimiento y todos estaban emocionados por ver los resultados.

Los chicos de HEAVENS se encontraban charlando entre si, planeando posibles escenarios, letras y composiciones para sus nuevas canciones hasta que finalmente uno de ellos decidió preguntar.

\- La chica de vestido rojo, es hija del productor (T/A)-san ¿verdad? –

\- Así es Van, así que no intentes algo inapropiado – sonrió levemente el menor del grupo – no es una chica cualquiera –

\- ¿a qué te refieres con ello? – preguntó muy intrigado, aquella chica de delgada figura y cabellera (C/C) había captado completamente la atención de Kiryuin Van.

\- Es una muchacha malcriada y vulgar, grosera y poco elegante – dijo el mayor de los hermanos Ootori con molestia

\- Oh, no creí que te llevaras mal con ella – sonrió divertido Van

\- Mi hermano y (T/N)-san tienen una relación…un poco peculiar – suspiró Eiji – a pesar de conocerse desde pequeños, no logran llevarse bien –

\- Jamás podría llevarme bien con alguien como ella, ni siquiera puedes clasificarla como ángel – soltó molesto, Eiichi era muy cuidadoso de como hablar en ciertas circunstancias y, a pesar de ser arrogante solía ser educado.

\- Oh~ así que eso es lo que piensas de mi Ootori-kun – dijo una voz femenina tras de ellos haciendo sobresaltar a la mayoría de los chicos

\- No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas – reprochó el volteando a verla con una mirada fría

La chica sonrió ampliamente y vació sobre la cabeza del chico el contenido que tenía su copa. – no eres quien para decirme que hacer, Ootori-kun y, no te preocupes no deseo ser un ángel, prefiero ser un demonio y tener el privilegio de comer el fruto prohibido – luego de decir aquello se dio media vuelta y regresó con las personas con las que estaba reunida anteriormente

\- Wow – fue lo único que logró decir el castaño, al igual que los otros miembros del grupo, estaban completamente sorprendidos por la escena anterior.

\- Nii-san, no deberías decir aquellas cosas sobre ella – suspiró Eiji mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo

\- No mentiré al respecto – dijo molesto mientras le quitaba el pañuelo y se secaba el rostro.

\- Ustedes dos nunca cambian – suspiró el menor y decidió ir a hablar con la (C/C)

La chica conversaba tranquilamente con otros empleados de la empresa cuando el menor de los hermanos Ootori se acercó a ella tocando su hombro.

\- oh, Eiji-kun - dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa cuando vio que se trataba de él - discúlpenme un momento - dijo mirando a los demás presentes y luego puso toda su atención en el joven castaño - ¿necesitas algo? - preguntó con amabilidad, su comportamiento era completamente diferente que hace unos instantes.

\- sobre eso, me gustaría que tú y mi hermano pudieran llevarse bien o por lo menos sin conflictos ahora que tendremos que trabajar juntos - dijo preocupado - también hablaré con él en su momento y sé que eres comprensiva en estos temas por eso quería solicitártelo a ti primero -

\- no estoy segura, sinceramente no puedo soportar a personas como Ootori Eiichi - reprochó cruzándose de brazos - orgullosos y arrogantes, sin lograr aceptar sus errores - bufó molesta - creo que más que llevarnos bien puedo ignorarlo y trabajar con los demás, no es difícil - dijo sonriendo mientras el joven castaño suspiraba.

Tal como dijo la (C/C), cuando llegó el momento donde tenían que trabajar juntos, ella ignoraba completamente al mayor de los hermanos Ootori, no entablaba conversación alguna e ignoraba sus sugerencias. Por este motivo el trabajo había comenzado a tener inconvenientes y, lo que en un principio parecía divertir a los miembros de HEAVENS ahora comenzaba a preocuparles. Hoy, como era habitual desde hace unas semanas, (T/N) ignoraba a Eiichi mientras el grupo ensayaba la canción, el aire se encontraba tenso y nadie quería decir algo al respecto ya que las pocas ocasiones que se sugería algo terminaba en una discusión entre aquel par. Luego del incomodo ensayo y no progresar mucho en la grabación, los chicos de HEAVENS se retiraron del estudio, todos menos uno. Ootori Eiichi estaba cansado de ser ignorado, nadie ignoraba al líder de HEAVENS de esa manera, además que había notado que el proyecto no avanzaba como se esperaba así que decidió confrontar a la que consideraba culpable de todo esto.

Encontró a (T/N) en uno de los pasillos solitarios del estudio, todos habían regresado a sus casas luego de haber terminado el ensayo.

\- estúpido Eiichi, si no fuera por él avanzaríamos de mejor manera en este trabajo - murmuraba la chica mientras entraba a una sala por algunos papeles.

\- ¿tú pasatiempo es insultarme? - preguntó con ironía el castaño entrando tras de ella a la sala.

La (C/C) se sobresaltó y volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido - ¿qué no te habías ido? - preguntó irritada con solo verlo

\- tenemos que hablar - dijo serio

\- ¿te sientes culpable de que no logremos avanzar? Porque sería un milagro que una vez en tu vida aceptaras un error -

\- no es mi error sino el tuyo. Eres tu quien ignora mis sugerencias para poder mejorar en los ensayos, si no lo hicieras ya hubiéramos grabado las canciones -

\- ¿mi culpa? Es tu culpa por solo creer que tienes la razón, no eres Dios ni nada por el estilo, deja de tomar decisiones por tu cuenta, detesto esa forma de ti, arrogante, te crees superior a los demás y no consideras mayores posibilidades además…- no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía porque el castaño la había tomado de las mejillas besándola de improvisto, (T/N) quedó estática sin saber realmente que hacer, su cuerpo se había tensado y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Eiichi se separó al ver que la chica no intentaría nada más - hasta que te callas - suspiró con molestia - como veo que…-

\- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre besarme así sin más!? - preguntó alterada la chica interrumpiéndolo por lo que el ojivioleta rodó los ojos y antes de escuchar otro reclamo de la chica volvió a besarle.

\- te seguiré besando si no te callas y me escuchas - amenazó tomándola de las mejillas y dejando sus rostros bastante cerca - propongo un alto al fuego temporal para poder realizar este proyecto, HEAVENS es más importante de lo que crees para mí y por ese motivo estoy dispuesto a seguir tus ordenes solo si tu escuchas mis sugerencias como líder del grupo ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó de manera seria y sin soltarle notando como ella asentía en silencio - muy bien, entonces mañana comenzaremos con los ensayos como corresponden y si vuelves a ignorarme, interrumpirme o insultarme te besaré sin más, sin importar quien esté presente - amenazó - después de todo, sigo siendo el mejor, un Dios - sonrió con arrogancia y la soltó - buenas noches pequeño demonio - dijo en su oído y le robó un beso saliendo de la sala.

La (C/C) estaba completamente molesta y confundida, Eiichi se había salido con la suya, había logrado aturdirla y hacerla aceptar condiciones para poder trabajar. ¿Quién no aceptaría se te besan de esa manera dos veces seguidas?, (T/N) no estaba en sus cabales y aun así no podía evitar sonreír, el castaño era un odioso y arrogante sujeto pero besaba bastante bien y en el fondo le había gustado aquella dominancia que había mostrado hacia ella, quizás, solo quizás, estaba dispuesta a sacar de quicio al ojivioleta para poder recibir nuevamente aquellos besos, su relación en esos momentos claramente había cambiado aunque, no podía describirla correctamente, de todas formas ella, tal como Eiichi había dicho, era un pequeño demonio y, estaba dispuesta a probar el fruto prohibido y quizás de paso, corromper a aquel Dios para que cayera ante las más primitivas tentaciones.


	3. Especial White Day: Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

Para el día de San Valentín Kira recibió un sorpresivo regalo de su compañera de correspondencia, sí, el azabache había conocido a una chica con la cual había comenzado a intercambiar cartas. La forma en la que se conocieron fue bastante particular; en una biblioteca mientras ambos buscaban el mismo libro. Poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse en aquella biblioteca y comenzaron a conocerse, como en aquel lugar no se podía hablar decidieron comunicarse mediante notas, las cuales iban aumentando hasta convertirse en cartas que se enviaban por correspondencia. Puede sonar anticuado pero, aquel modo se había convertido en algo propio de los dos, de todas maneras habían intercambiado números telefónicos pero solo se enviaban textos. Ninguno conocía la voz del otro, o por lo menos Kira, ya que aquella chica sabía que el azabache era integrante de HEAVENS. 

En estos momentos, Kira se debatía en que regalo le podía regalar a aquella chica, el White Day estaba cerca y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, después de todo se suponía que debía hacer un regalo luego de recibir algo para San Valentín.

Consultó con varios de sus compañeros de HEAVENS para saber su opinión al respecto aunque sus respuestas no eran lo que realmente esperaba. Desde una hermosa cena a la luz de las velas ante una noche estrellada, hasta una simple caja de chocolates. El azabache consideraba que el regalo debía ser realmente especial, no muy ostentoso porque sabía que ella se conmovía con los pequeños detalles, pero tampoco debía ser un regalo muy sencillo ya que quería transmitir su agradecimiento por el presente de San Valentín y quizás no solo eso, sino también expresar sus propios sentimientos hacia aquella chica que, carta a carta lo había cautivado lentamente.

Luego de días de buscar un regalo perfecto para la chica, Kira finalmente se había decidido en regalarle uno de sus libros favoritos que ella llevaba mucho tiempo buscando y que había mencionado en una de sus cartas, agregando un pequeño detalle, que en el interior del libro se encontraba una carta, en donde el azabache expresaba todos sus sentimientos.

Kira guardó todo en una caja de color lila y la envió por correspondencia el 13 de Marzo en la noche, con destino para aquella chica que había logrado entrar a su corazón.

En la mañana del 14 de Marzo, una (C/C) se preparaba para salir a la universidad, una vez lista salió de su departamento y bajó las escaleras.

\- Señorita (T/N) – le llamó el recepcionista llamando la atención de la chica – llegó este paquete hoy en la mañana –

\- ¿para mí? – preguntó un poco sorprendida acercándose y recibiendo una pequeña caja color lila con un listón violeta. – oh tiene una nota – murmuró tomando el papel que colgaba de la cinta - _“De Kira para (T/N)”_ \- pensó leyendo y sonrió levemente. – muchas gracias por entregármelo – dijo mirando al recepcionista y se retiró.

La (C/C) guardó el regalo en su bolso mientras se dirigía a la Universidad, cuando tomó el tren se sentó en uno de lugares vacíos y sacó el pequeño regalo con una sonrisa. Lo abrió con delicadeza encontrándose con un libro perfectamente cuidado, y no era cualquier libro sino su libro favorito.

\- Kira – murmuró sorprendida admirando aquel ejemplar, no esperaba un regalo de tal magnitud por parte del azabache. Comenzó a pasar las páginas del libro con delicadeza encontrándose entre ellas un sobre color azul con una escritura fina y sencilla _“para (T/N)”_.

Con gran curiosidad guardó el libro quedando solo con el sobre entre sus manos, lo examinó por un momento hasta que finalmente decidió abrirlo encontrándose con una carta; con nerviosismo comenzó a leer, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida ante el contenido de la carta, una carta llena de sinceridad donde el azabache expresaba lo que realmente sentía por ella.

La (C/C) estaba sonrojada y sus manos temblaban levemente al finalizar la carta, estaba completamente conmovida de que el azabache sintiera lo mismo que ella por él, porque si, (T/N) estaba enamorada de aquel azabache y no por ser un reconocido Idol, sino por la sencillez que presentó aquel día en la biblioteca. Leyó nuevamente la carta, repasando la última parte, donde Kira había puesto una hora y lugar de encuentro.

\- si me bajo en la siguiente estación seré capaz de llegar – dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca – pero perderé las clases de la mañana – murmuró un poco preocupada, se encontraba en un dilema, ir al encuentro de la persona que correspondía sus sentimientos o ir a las clases de la carrera que amaba.

Un azabache de ojos dorados se encontraba en la entrada de un acuario, llevaba un traje sencillo de pantalón y camisa, algunas personas se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad, mientras que las chicas lo miraban con admiración, nadie negaría que aquel chico era bastante guapo. Parecía esperar a alguien y no estaban equivocados, él esperaba con nerviosismo, el cual no era visible, a la chica que le había robado el corazón.

La (C/C) corría por las calles, estaba un poco atrasada en el encuentro, lo que le preocupaba ya que el azabache podría irse del lugar de reunión pensando que ella no quería asistir, cuando lo vio allí de pie, esperándola, sonrió ampliamente. Llegó a su lado y tocó su hombro con delicadeza sonriendo.

\- siento la tardanza – dijo a modo de disculpa.

La vida para Kira había cambiado completamente tras aquella frase, la voz de la chica era música para sus oídos.

\- no te preocupes – dijo simplemente y sonrió con ligereza.

\- gracias…por el regalo y la carta – dijo un poco apenada - no esperaba algo así –

\- quería que fuera especial –

\- y lo agradezco – le miró y sonrió ampliamente – por ese motivo te traigo mi respuesta… - tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar – tú también me gustas, Suemragi Kira -


	4. Mikado Nagi: Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Protagonista mayor que Nagi
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos
> 
> Canción: You're Mine!

Mikado Nagi, el chico más joven de HEAVENS, se encontraba paseando distraído por las calles de Tokio, el día de hoy tenían libre por lo que cada miembro de HEAVENS había decidido ocupar el tiempo para sí mismos.

\- es aburrido - murmuró el chico de cabello rosa claro - Kira no quiso acompañarme y si me quedaba con Shion no podría relajarme - suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba.

Cerca de donde se encontraba, había un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una pequeña pileta, cosa que le llamó la atención al joven chico de HEAVENS por lo que se acercó por curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que se trataba de una chica, que vestía como una muñeca, con detalles bien definidos y se dedicaba a bailar.

\- _¿una artista callejera?_ \- pensó sorprendido - _que inusual ver algo así en estos tiempos_ \- sonrió levemente viendo el espectáculo.

El chico de ojos grises se quedó observando a la (C/C) hasta que el espectáculo finalizó, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse y él se acercó a la chica hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- Eres bastante talentosa Ojou-san - dijo con una sonrisa mirándole.

\- hm, gracias - dijo alzando la mirada ya que estaba guardando sus cosas y le sonrió levemente - me gusta poder compartir lo que me gusta con los demás -

\- oh ya veo - dijo con leve interés - podrías ir a un programa de talentos si quieres, podría recomendarte - dijo amablemente

\- no estoy muy interesada - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - además cómo podrías recomendarme - preguntó alzando una ceja

\- ¿no me conoces? - preguntó sorprendido y con un leve deje de molestia viendo como ella negaba - soy el adorable miembro de HEAVENS, Mikado Nagi - dijo con su tierna voz

\- hm, creo haber oído algo sobre esa banda de Idols pero lo siento, no te conozco - dijo mirándole.

\- tsk, somos bastante conocidos no puedo creer que no me conozcas - dijo bastante molesto, ahora mostrando un poco más de su verdadera personalidad.

\- vaya, no creí que un Idol se comportara de esa manera - dijo divertida al verlo chistar.

\- no tiene caso si no me conoces - dijo mirándole molesto.

\- aunque no te conozca no deberías tratar a las personas así, es de mala educación - le reprochó - te comportas como un niño ¿qué edad tienes? -

\- ¿qué edad crees que tengo? -dijo molesto - 13 años, soy el menor de los del grupo -

\- ¡¿13?! - exclamó sorprendida la chica - ¡Eres menor que yo! ¡Realmente eres un niño! Deberías tratarme con más respeto, soy tu senpai - dijo con sus manos en la cadera.

\- ¡no te diré senpai! Además soy el único que se ha presentado - dijo molesto

\- (T/A) (T/N) tu senpai, un placer - dijo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo.

\- no eres mi senpai, de todas formas no necesitaba saber tu nombre, me voy - dijo dando media vuelta y se fue tomando el mismo camino por donde llego.

\- un chico Tsundere - rió levemente la chica y terminó de guardar sus cosas para luego irse.

Así pasaron varias semanas, por una extraña razón Nagi solía ir a ver a aquella bailarina que no sabía nada del mundo de Idols, cada vez que la (C/C) lo veía y trataba de entablar una conversación el chico se mostraba un poco defensivo hasta que por fin logró que un día salieran juntos, solo que el menor tendría que ir un poco camuflado para no ser descubierto.

El día de la reunión llegó, (T/N) se encontraba en la pequeña pileta esperando al joven de cabello rosa claro.

\- realmente eres muy puntual - dijo de pronto la voz de Nagi y (T/N) volteo a ver encontrándose con el chico, que caminaba a la orilla de la pileta.

\- bueno, no me gusta hacer esperar a los demás - dijo sonriendo levemente encogiéndose de hombros - y bien, pequeño kohai-kun, ¿qué nos espera el día de hoy? -

\- tsk, no me llames así -dijo molesto apartando la mirada - iremos a un centro comercial -

\- pero, ¿no será más fácil que te descubran si vamos a un lugar así? - preguntó divertida

\- ¡tome las medidas necesarias así que iremos! - le reprochó y tomó su mano casi arrastrándola para llegar al destino. Su primera parada fue una tienda de música.

\- ¿y qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó la (C/O) mirando la entrada de la tienda

\- ¿me cuestionaras todas mis decisiones? - preguntó Nagi alzando una ceja

\- hahhah lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón - dijo y ambos ingresaron a la tienda de música, se acercaron a uno de los audífonos disponibles para escuchar música y el menor le colocó los cascos a la chica eligiendo una canción. La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró al menor - ¿es tu grupo? - preguntó con la voz un poco alzada por la música, Nagi simplemente asintió sonriendo ampliamente orgulloso.

Una vez terminó la canción la chica se sacó los cascos y miró al pelirrosa - ¿y bien, verdad que somos muy buenos? - preguntó con orgullo el menor mirándola.

\- sí, es increíble me dieron escalofríos - dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida - me arrepiento de no haberlos conocido antes -

\- es cierto, es un pecado que no nos conocieras - dijo orgulloso de que su grupo haya sido elogiado.

\- supongo que tiene razón adorable Kohai-kun - le sonrió divertida.

\- ¡qué no me digas así! - dijo con un tenue sonrojo - ahora que ya nos conoces, y has escuchado nuestra música puedo perdonarte y comenzar el verdadero paseo - dijo tomando su mano y salieron del lugar a su segunda parada, una tienda de juegos.

De esta forma pasaron toda la tarde compartiendo juntos, tuvieron algunos problemas con las fans del pequeño Idol, ya que por un momento lograron reconocerlo por lo que tuvieron que huir rápidamente.

La (C/C) se sentía extraña junto al menor, lo había notado desde que él comenzaba a frecuentar sus presentaciones y había aumentado al compartir el día juntos - _no puede ser lo que creo, sería ridículo, él es menor que yo, es prácticamente un niño_ \- se regañaba mentalmente la chica tratando de buscar un significado a sus sensaciones.

\- bien, por ultimo iremos por un helado - dijo Nagi de pronto, sacando de los pensamientos a la chica quien asintió.

El menor la tomó de la mano y fueron por unos helados, la (C/C) solo se dejaba guiar por él un poco sorprendida por los gestos de Nagi, realmente no parecía ser un chico de 13 años, cuando llegaron a un puesto de helados, compraron de sus sabores favoritos y fueron a sentarse a una banca de un parque cercano, una vez terminaron sus helados, Nagi se levantó quedando frente a ella con una leve sonrisa.

\- me pregunto, quién fue el que cayó por quien, si tu o yo - dijo al aire haciendo sobresaltar a la (C/C).

\- ¿de qué hablas Nagi-chan? - preguntó nerviosa

\- sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo con una sonrisa divertida acercándose levemente - sabes, el hecho que no seas honesta con tus sentimientos también es una forma de expresar amor - le susurró - te gusto, puedo verlo en tus ojos -

\- ¡n-no digas tonterías! - exclamó sonrojándose notoriamente - _¡¿realmente este chico tiene 13 años?!_ -

\- no tienes que ocultarlo, tu rostro lo dice claramente - dijo con inocencia sonriendo - aunque debo admitir que tú también me has hechizado, - dijo con “tristeza” - inconscientemente, me siento atraído por tus ojos a tal punto de volverme loco - sonrió - por ese motivo…no puedes mostrarle a nadie más que a mi esas fascinantes expresiones, si lo haces…- se acercó a su oído - tendré que castigarte…senpai -


	5. Mikado Nagi: Declaración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello
> 
> Canción: Grown Empathy

**Boku no naka no shadow _[La sombra dentro mío]_**

**Me wo fuse kakurete _[Se esconde ocultando sus ojos]_ **

(T/N) caminaba por las frías calles de Hokkaido, se detuvo frente a una tienda de electrónica donde transmitían la nueva canción de proyectos de duetos entre STARISH y HEAVENS, en esta ocasión fue el turno de Shinomiya Natsuki y Mikado Nagi.

**Kizukanai mama ja _[Hasta que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo]_**

**Saki he susumenai yo _[No podrás avanzar]_**

Nagi y (T/N) se conocían hace algunos años, eran buenos amigos y seguían manteniendo contacto, aunque era un secreto para el público, ¿por qué?, bastante simple, él era un reconocido Idol y ella una actriz en acenso, para no dañar la carrera de ninguno con falsos rumores decidieron mantener todo en secreto.

**Kako wo ukeirete _[Una vez aceptes el pasado]_**

**Norikoete mireba _[Y lo superes]_**

**Arata na michi _[Un nuevo camino]_ **

**Mieru hazu sa _[se mostrará]_**

**Umarekawaru kokoro _[Y tu corazón renacerá]_**

\- ¿Cómo debería interpretar la canción? - preguntó al aire la (C/C) mirando la televisión de la vitrina con una sonrisa - tiene demasiados significados…puede que incluso esté especulando un significado -

**Koko ni saa kanjiru yo _[Puedo sentirlo aquí]_**

**Shinjiru chikara _[Creo en este poder]_**

**Mune ni atete wa _[Puedo romper tu corazón]_**

**(So good) _[(Muy bueno)]_**

El teléfono de la (C/C) comenzó a sonar mientras veía el video por lo que lo tomó y contestó - ¿sí?....oh justo lo estoy viendo ahora, se ve bastante bien - dijo soltando una risa.

**Nikori to hohoemi _[Romperás esa sonrisa]_**

**(So fun) _[(Tan divertido)]_**

**Soshite bokutachi wa utau _[¡Y después cantaremos!]_**

\- ¿querías darme un mensaje con ella?...supongo que logro comprenderlo…si lo sé, bueno tú no eres tan diferente -se burló - ambos somos dos personas completamente diferentes en el mundo del espectáculo -

**Get ready? Let’s shouting! _[¿Lista?_** **_¡Vamos a gritar!]_ **

**Koko ni Let’s begin! _[Aquí mismo, ¡vamos a empezar!]_**

**Michibiku yo omoi tsuyoku kanata he to _[Te llevaré más allá de estos poderosos sentimientos]_**

\- oh vamos, sabes que no es cierto - rió mientras caminaba y hablaba por teléfono - ¿estás celoso? - se burló - …. ¡Si estás celoso!....o vamos no lo niegues, el pequeño y adorable Nagi esta celoso -

**Ketsui Let’s shouting! _[¡Vamos a gritar con determinación!]_**

**Nagasu namida nugutte _[Sécate las lágrimas]_**

\- tranquilo lo sé, gracias a ti puedo superar esto poco a poco - sonrió con nostalgia - eres muy importante para mi Nagi -

**Tagai no koe _[Mientras nuestras voces armonices]_**

**Kyoumei shite somaru iro _[Vamos a teñirlo con un color de]_**

**Grown Empathy _[Gran empatía]_**

\- eres el único que ha estado conmigo luego de eso pero, sabes como es este mundo...sé que no te importa pero a mí sí…sé que te gusta ser Idol -

**Taisetsu na hito ga _[Una importante persona]_**

**Kizutsuku no wa yada _[Oído sufrir]_**

**Mamoreru chikara wo _[El poder de proteger]_**

**Tsukami, yowasa koete _[Tómalo, atraviesa la debilidad]_**

\- ¿qué es eso una declaración? - se burló por teléfono - …e-espera qué ¡No bromees con eso!... ¿c-como sabes que yo…?...- no terminó la frase y se detuvo volteando a todos lados buscando al joven chico de cabello rosa pálido. - ¡Nagi! - llamó mientras lo buscaba pero, no lo encontraba.

\- Hey Ángel~ - dijo una voz tras de ella, haciendo que volteara encontrándose con el menor - No creías que iba a venir ¿verdad?, pero te dije que vendría por ti y cumplo mis promesas - sonrió mostrando su teléfono

\- ¿q-qué se supone que fue todo eso…q-que dijiste por teléfono? - le reprochó mirándole con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada

\- ¿qué se supone? - preguntó divertido - pues lo que te dije - dijo con inocencia - que no me molesta que existan rumores, creo que deberíamos salir -

\- ¡n-no lo digas a la ligera! - le reprochó la (C/C) más roja

\- no lo hago - dijo acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, (T/N) era solo un poco más alta que el joven Idol. - voy muy en serio (T/N)-chan - le sonrió traviesamente


	6. Mikado Nagi: Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Mayormente narrativa. Edad de Nagi modificada.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> *Basado en los nuevos datos de Nagi

Saber que pronto cumplirías 6 meses con tu adorable novio no era algo que a todo el mundo pusiera feliz, para (T/N) era un completo dilema. ¿Qué debía regalarle?, pese a que el chico tenía una personalidad peculiar era muy detallista y atento. Así es, el súper adorable y lindo Idol era un muchacho muy considerado con su novia.

Y allí estaba la (C/C), sentada en una banca debatiéndose que regalarse a su novio. Definitivamente era un chico con estilo, eso no podía negarlo pero, el hecho de regalarle ropa no estaba entre sus opciones, quería que fuera algo sumamente especial; incluso más especial que otros regalos que ya había dado. El gran problema ahora era que, si bien sabía uno de los gustos más peculiares de su novio, no estaba segura de sí era realmente un buen regalo.

El pasatiempo de Nagi eran los puzzles, algo bastante inusual para las personas que solo conocían aquella faceta “adorable” del muchacho pero (T/N) había logrado ver incluso más allá, no por nada en estos momentos era su novia. Había descubierto que el chico era alguien muy intelectual y en ocasiones un poco arisco, incluso creía que parecía un pequeño gato en algunas ocasiones. Disfrutaba del silencio o de buena música, solía ser caprichoso y mimado para algunos detalles, por lo que aquel juego tan didáctico reflejaba completamente el chico, un ser complejo y difícil de comprender pero que cuando se llega a conocer todas las piezas, uniéndolas correctamente, se lograba ver la gran belleza de su ser. De todas formas la muchacha no estaba segura de si aquello realmente era un buen obsequio. Su plan b era una hermosa carta que le había escrito, expresando todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía por él pero, sinceramente deseaba regalarle algo, que según la (C/C), fuera mucho más interesante.

Luego de pasar bastante en aquella banca debatiéndose, optó finalmente por buscar un puzzle de regalo para el chico, deseaba que no fuera cualquier puzzle, debía ser especial y que no se encontrara en todas las tiendas. Recorrió diversos lugares, desde tiendas grandes a pequeñas, modernas y antiguas, pero nada le convencía. Solo a ella le tomaba tanto tiempo decidir un regalo para, en estos momentos, encontrarse contra el tiempo. Debía reunirse con su novio en menos de dos horas, hasta que, en una tienda un poco escondida de la ciudad vio una sencilla caja, o eso creyó hasta que la tomó, aquella caja tenía un sistema complejo para abrirse, así es, una caja rompecabezas. Le fue un poco difícil de resolver pero, cuando lo logró, sintió que era simplemente perfecta. De esta forma podría entregarle ambos obsequios al chico, un complemento perfecto.

Fue a la caja y pagó inmediatamente por ella, guardó la carta y la cerró, volviendo a acomodar las cajas para “sellarla”, sentía que aquel simple objeto demostraba lo complejo y profundo que era el amor entre ambos. Miró su reloj impresionándose de la hora, guardó la pequeña caja en su bolso y corrió hasta el lugar de encuentro donde su novio, de seguro le esperaba.

\- llegas tarde - le reprochó Nagi cuando la chica llegó donde él, realmente 10 minutos tarde pero, sabía que al chico no le gustaba esperar mucho.

\- lo siento - ríe nerviosa - estaba haciendo algo realmente importante -

\- hm~ ¿qué puede ser más importante que celebrar los 6 meses de nuestro noviazgo? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- todo a su tiempo, verás que valió la pena -

\- … está bien, de todas formas debes pagar por llegar tarde - sonríe levemente de manera traviesa provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

\- ¿Pagar? ¿Cómo? -

\- oh vamos, sabes bien como - se burló levemente y se acercó a ella - tu adorable novio merece un beso por la espera - le dijo casi rozando sus labios, provocando que el rostro de la chica se volviera incluso más rojo.

\- b-bien - murmuró y terminó de romper aquella distancia, besándole levemente para luego separarse.

\- fue corto - reprochó de manera infantil pero lo dejó pasar por aquella ocasión.

La (C/C) comenzó a jugar un poco con su cabello avergonzada, tanto por el beso como por desear entregar el regalo, respiró profundo ante la atenta mirada del Idol, quien le observaba con curiosidad y, sacó de su bolso la hermosa caja que había comprado. - f-felices…6…meses - murmuró apenada.

Nagi miro por unos segundos la caja con un semblante un poco serio pero luego comprendió de qué se trataba, con calma movió las piezas mientras su adorable novia le observaba, fue escuchando con cuidado como las piezas se aflojaban hasta que logró abrir la misteriosa caja. Observó su interior y encontró un papel color salmón en su interior, miró a la chica la cual extendió sus manos para sostener la caja mientras él leía la carta. Se la entregó y abrió aquel papel decidiendo leer atentamente la información.

 _6 meses ya, es impresionante cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no crees?, es como si fuera ayer cuando nos conocimos mientras escapabas de algunas de tus fans, chocamos en aquella ocasión y por equivocación nos llevamos una valiosa carpeta del otro. Luego de eso tuvimos que reunirnos para poder intercambiarlas nuevamente en un principio fuiste como un niño pequeño, adorable y alegre pero, luego de saber que no te conocía mucho mostraste una actitud más arrogante y de superioridad. ¡Estaba impresionada!_ \- ríe un poco al leer aquello - _Eras realmente insistente, después de todo ¿cómo era posible que aquella chica no conociera al súper adorable Idol Mikado Nagi? Aquello fue el inicio de una extraña relación, te mostrabas indiferente pero de todas formas querías mi atención. Por un momento creí que si lograba saber todo de ti me dejarías en paz, quizás también pensaste así pero, el destino nos tenía preparado otra cosa, a medida que más sabíamos del otro, menos queríamos separarnos, pese a las extrañas discusiones y comportamientos infantiles por parte de ambos, comenzamos a hacernos más unidos, a conocer cosas más privadas del otro, cosas del pasado, planes a futuro. Gustos y disgustos pero, aun no éramos pareja. Fue gracioso cuando decidimos ser novios, puesto a que ambos teníamos la misma idea en la cabeza y lo dijimos al mismo tiempo ¡quien lo diría! Y, desde ese día comencé a conocer completamente a Mikado Nagi, el chico que no solo era una adorable Idol con personalidad temperamental sino a alguien tierno y preocupado por quienes ama. Detallista y muy mimado. Un chico con el que, poco a poco comencé a tener proyectos a futuro, con el cual, deseaba pasar mi vida entera y que ha convertido estos 6 hermosos meses en los mejores de mi vida. Fue difícil conocerte, tuve que reunir pieza por pieza, saber armar aquel puzzle que tenías por sentimientos, ya que no solías abrirte con cualquier persona pero, la perseverancia valió la pena, porque al terminar de armar este adorable puzzle conocí, a la increíble persona que tengo como novio y con la cual deseo seguir pasando el resto de mis días._

_Te amo Nagi y espero que podamos seguir descubriendo muchas más cosas juntos, que seamos capaces de armar este rompecabezas al cual se denomina vida._

Tras terminar de leer la carta sonrió levemente y suspiró - luego de esto creo que mi regalo quedará completamente opacado ¿sabes? Pero te lo perdonaré - ríe un poco mirándole - porque me has arrebatado las palabras de la boca con tu mensaje, también te amo (T/N) - le dice con una sonrisa mientras la chica le corresponde la sonrisa sonrojada, sellando aquel momento en un dulce y tierno beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KER6w0FbvJU


	7. Especial San Valentin: Nagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

(T/A) (T/N) y Mikado Nagi llevaban saliendo un par de meses, aunque era muy difícil de creer en un principio, no solo por la diferencia de edad que tenían ambos, siendo el chico el menor, sino que porque sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes. Él, alguien que simulaba ser tierno y adorable pero que en realidad era travieso y hasta en ocasiones molesto ya que no temía decir lo que pensaba directamente, además de ser un Idol muy conocido. Ella, una chica tranquila y reservada, un poco olvidadiza, amante de los libros y una simple estudiante con el sueño de ser escritora, pero de todas formas, lograron establecer una relación secreta ante los demás.

En estos momentos, (T/N) se encontraba en la sala del departamento donde vivía, estudiando, mientras Nagi componía o eso trataba de hacer.

\- hey~ (T/N), ¿estás ocupada? - dijo el chico dejando las partituras sobre la mesa - vamos, no me ignores, siempre estas ocupada - dijo cuándo la chica no le respondió - vamos, ¡Yo también quiero tener tiempo contigo! - dijo arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos.

\- ¡Nagi! - le reprochó la chica mirándole molesta - tengo un examen pronto y debo estudiar -

\- pero hoy vine a verte, deberías tomar más en cuenta a tu adorable novio -

\- pues él no está siendo adorable en estos momentos - dijo arrebatándole el cuaderno volviendo a estudiar.

\- estas celosa ¿verdad?, por lo que ocurrió hace unos días en el programa de televisión - dijo divertido mirándole mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano.

\- no sé de qué hablas -

\- claro que lo sabes, aunque no es justo, no puedes molestarte por algo así - murmuró - tú te juntas con tus compañeros…no sabes de lo que son capaces, deberías ser más cuidadosa - dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- estas siendo malo conmigo Nagi - dijo la (C/C) mirando a su novio - también tengo el derecho de molestarme de vez en cuando -

\- tú estás siendo mala también, siempre me dejas solo… -

\- ¿Quién es el Idol? Debería ser yo quien te reprocha que me dejas sola - rió

\- ese no es el punto - dijo volviendo a quitarle el cuaderno y le abrazó - si pudiera, me quedaría así siempre…- le sonrió levemente y acercó su rostro al de ella - ¿permanecerás como mi princesa secreta? -

\- siempre logras que no me moleste - sonrió levemente.

\- lo sé, soy muy adorable como para que te molestes conmigo - sonrió - bien, ahora que tengo toda tu atención supongo que si podremos celebrar hoy -

\- ¿hoy, por qué? - preguntó confundida (T/N)

\- ¿por qué? ¡Es 14 de febrero (T/N)! esperaba recibir chocolates de tu parte o que compartiéramos el día juntos - dijo dejándole de abrazar y mirándole con un pequeño puchero.

\- ¡lo olvide! - exclamó horrorizada, jamás pensó que hoy era 14 de febrero.

\- no tienes remedio - suspiró Nagi y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.


	8. Ootori Eiji: Maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Universo Alternativo. Eiji tiene aproximadamente 24 años y es maestro de jardín. 
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> *Sora: cielo

El hermano menor de (T/N) asistía a jardín infantil por las mañanas ya que sus padres trabajaban y ella debía asistir a la Universidad. Por las tardes la (C/C) iba por su hermano, regresando juntos a casa para estudiar y realizar los deberes.

Aquella tarde por azares del destino tardó más en su Universidad que otras veces, y por ese motivo, en estos momentos corría desesperada en dirección al jardín infantil. Su hermano debía seguir esperándole y, lo más probable era que las maestras del jardín le regañarían por llegar tarde. Apresuró aún más su paso, su cabello iba desordenado y tenía una pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Dobló en la esquina del jardín llegando a la entrada, casi sin aliento. En esos momentos es que lo vio, un chico de cabellos castaño y ojos lilas quien, jugaba con su hermano mientras esperaban su llegada.

\- _Un ángel_ \- pensó la muchacha al verle, no podía reaccionar ante la escena tan adorable ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Nee-san! - gritó su hermano menor al verla, haciendo que el chico también centrara su mirada en ella.

Al sentir la mirada de ambos, su hermano y el chico, (T/N) no supo que hacer. Vaya primera impresión que había dado, llegando toda desarreglada y agitada por correr, yendo a buscar tarde a su hermano.

\- oh, eres la hermana de Sora-kun - dijo con una sonrisa amable el chico acercándose a ella junto al menor.

\- eh…s-si…siento la demora, yo…tuve un inconveniente en la universidad - la (C/C) estaba nerviosa y trató en vano de arreglar un poco su apariencia.

\- no te preocupes, él me comentó que nunca solías llegar tarde. Qué bien que solo te hayas retrasado y no haya sido por tener algún accidente-

\- _es tan amable_ \- aquel pensamiento golpeó de lleno la mente de la chica mientras su corazón latía con fuerza ¿a eso le llamaban amor a primera vista?, sea lo que fuera quería ser capaz de conocer al chico más tiempo. No fue capaz de decir algo ante tan amables palabras.

Ante el silencio el chico se puso nervioso - ah...yo, siento haberme entrometido así. Aún no me presento Ootori Eiji, a partir de hoy trabajaré en el jardín -

\- ¿eh? N-No, no. No te has entrometido, agradezco la preocupación - comenzó a reír nerviosa, realmente no sabía que hacer - gracias por cuidar de mi hermano Ootori-san, soy (T/A) (T/N) - le mostró una amable sonrisa.

\- …Eiji - murmuró el joven castaño

\- ¿disculpa? - (T/N) no había logrado oír las palabras del chico.

\- p-puedes decirme Eiji…no hay necesidad de ser…tan formal - apartó un poco la mirada, avergonzado por sus propias palabras. – n-nuestra diferencia no es tanta -

\- oh…entiendo, puedes decirme (T/N) en ese caso - dice con una sonrisa, aunque en su interior estaba completamente nerviosa.

Sora, el hermano menor de la (C/C), miraba con curiosidad la escena, realmente no comprendía muy bien que sucedía, ambos jóvenes estaban nerviosos cuando se vieron; lo único que podía concluir era que su hermana era rara.

\- Nee-san ¿regresaremos a casa? - preguntó mirando a la chica con atención.

\- ¿eh? ¡Ah! Si, lo siento - ríe nerviosa – regresemos Sora, gracias por cuidar de él - hace un pequeña reverencia y toma de la mano a su hermano menor retirándose por el día de hoy.

Aquel encuentro inesperado le había agradado bastante a (T/N), estaba muy intrigada por saber más del chico castaño puesto a que se veía muy amable. Todas las tardes iba en busca de su hermano menor y se quedaba un poco de tiempo para poder conversar con Eiji, definitivamente aquel chico le agradaba cada vez más. Camino a casa, su hermano le comentaba las diferentes actividades que hacía el castaño como maestro de jardín, el chico era realmente bueno con los niños, jugaba con ellos y les ayudaba con manualidades, aquellos acontecimientos provocaban que la ensoñación de la (C/C) se disparara por los cielos.

 _Sería un buen padre, Debería pedir su número de teléfono, incluso podría quedar con él algún día_ eran algunos de los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de la joven, pero luego salía a flote aquello que la detenía él era un chico adulto y ella, una adolescente que recién comenzaba la universidad; sus padres no aceptarían la relación con alguien mayor e incluso ante los ojos del castaño podría parecer una niña, realmente era un problema. Quizás solo debía resignarse a poder platicar unos minutos con él cuando iba por su hermano.

Ese día había decidido que dejaría de fantasear con la posibilidad de salir con el castaño, era imposible, la diferencia de edad marcaría los problemas y puede que todo aquel agradable ambiente solo estaba en su imaginación. Como todas las tardes fue por su hermano menor, esta vez puntualmente; Eiji se encontraba jugando con su pequeño hermano y otros menores del jardín de infantes cuando llegó, una hermosa imagen para los ojos de la (C/C), trato de enfocarse nuevamente puesto a que ya había decidido olvidar toda posibilidad de salir con él.

\- ¡nee-san! - Sora le había visto llegar y corrió donde ella abrazándole, llamando la atención de Eiji quien mostró una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

\- ¿te divertiste hoy? - preguntó con amabilidad (T/N) a su hermano, centrándose solo en él

\- ¡Sí! , Eiji-sensei nos enseñó a hacer grullas de papel y luego todos cuidamos del jardín - dice con una amplia sonrisa el menor.

\- ¡qué divertido! - le sonríe la (C/C) a su hermano tratando de alejar todo posible pensamiento del joven mencionado - bueno ahora es hora de irnos -

\- ¿no conversarás con Eiji-sensei? - preguntó con curiosidad el menor, en algunas ocasiones los niños son muy astutos.

\- n-no, hoy no. Debemos regresar pronto a casa, tengo mucho que estudiar - dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- oh ya veo - había quedado conforme con aquella respuesta de su hermana mayor por lo que no insistiría, le tomó del mano y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

\- ¡Espera! - la voz del castaño hizo detenerse a la pareja de hermanos, se acercó rápidamente a ellos y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿sucede algo? - preguntó amablemente (T/N), no por haber decidido olvidar al chico no sería amable con él

\- S-Sí yo…veras… (T/N)-chan ¿e-estas libre el sábado? - preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo provocando que la (C/C) se sorprendiera, realmente aquello no se lo esperaba.

\- eh…n-no…digo sí ¿por qué? - no lograba pensar correctamente ante aquella pregunta.

\- ¿te gustaría…salir conmigo? -

Sí antes no esperaba aquella pregunta mucho menos esperaba la de ahora, se sonrojó de sobremanera y se puso nerviosa, ¿qué debía hacer? - …yo…- se mordió el labio nerviosa, insegura de su decisión - claro, me encantaría - sus impulsos habían ganado.

El rostro del castaño se iluminó y le mostró una cálida sonrisa - genial, entonces ten - le entregó un pequeño papel con su número - c-creo que será más fácil coordinar por teléfono, hoy estas…ocupada con tus estudios ¿verdad? -

Solo pudo asentir a modo de respuesta y guardó el numero en su bolsillo, se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego suspiró - te…escribiré cuando me desocupe para poder coordinar - dijo un poco nerviosa y el chico le sonrió en respuesta, correspondió levemente aquella sonrisa para luego despedirse del muchacho. Quizás se había apresurado al tomar la decisión de olvidar al castaño, de ahora en adelante se esforzaría ante lo que fuese que fuera a pasar, definitivamente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.


	9. Especial Tanabata: Eiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: personajes utilizados corresponden a los mismos del one-shot "maestro"
> 
> Aclaraciones  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos  
> *Takoyaki = comida japonesa hecha a base de harina de trigo y pulpo. Posee la forma de una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong.  
> *Yukata = Vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Utilizada principalmente para fiestas de verano o estaciones cálidas (es similar al kimono)  
> *Tanabata: Festival de las estrellas en donde se aprecian las estrellas Vega y Altair junto a la Vía Lactea. En Japón la gente suele celebrar este día escribiendo deseos, algunas veces en forma de poemas, en pequeñas tiras de papel, y colgándolos de las ramas de árboles de bambú.

Llevaban ya unos meses saliendo, en un principio había sido un poco difícil que los padres de (T/N) aceptaran la relación con el castaño debido a la diferencia de edad que tenían pero, la pareja logró enfrentar aquellas adversidades logrando finalmente estar juntos.

El día de hoy se celebraba el Tanabata por lo que habían acordado salir juntos para poder disfrutar del festival que se hacía todos los años en la ciudad. En estos momentos (T/N) se encontraba frente al espejo observándose, decidió usar para aquella ocasión una Yukata pero, ahora que se observaba toda aquella seguridad había desvanecido.

\- quizás es demasiado - murmura para sí mientras se miraba.

\- Eiji-sensei dirá que te ves bonita hermana - dijo Sora mirando desde la puerta provocando que la chica no pudiera evitar sonreír, aquellas palabras le habían hecho decidir ir con la Yukata.

\- gracias, eso espero - voltea verle y se pone en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

\- ¿vendrá a buscarte? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- así es, de hecho debe estar por llegar - le sonríe con calma y le desordena el cabello. En esos momentos escuchó el timbre por lo que se levantó - ¡yo voy! - exclamó y luego de volverle a sonreír a su hermano una vez más fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su, ahora novio. - Eiji - murmuró un poco sonrojada al verle también con Yukata.

\- c-creo que ambos decidimos vestir de forma tradicional - dice un poco apenado apartando la mirada - te ves muy hermosa (T/N) - logró admitir.

\- g-gracias, tú te vez muy guapo…Eiji - murmura con una sonrisa sonrojada - ¿vamos? -

\- eh…si claro, vamos - dice volviendo a verle y le sonrió de forma tierna.

\- ¡ya me voy! - exclamó hacía el interior de su casa y tomó la mano del castaño, saliendo con él y comenzando a caminar con una sonrisa.

Durante el camino hablaron de algunas cosas con bastante calma, principalmente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ambos estaban muy felices de poder compartir juntos aquellos pequeños momentos con el otro. Cuando llegaron al festival notaron a muchas otras personas con Yukatas, niños corriendo y jugando, diversos puestos de comida y juegos.

\- realmente se ve muy animado - dice la (C/C) con una sonrisa al ver todo emocionada.

\- sí, realmente es agradable disfrutar de estos festivales - apoya el chico con una sonrisa - ¿quieres ir a un puesto en especial? - preguntó con calma

\- ¿te parece si comemos algo? - sugirió con una sonrisa y apuntó a uno de los puestos, siendo este de Takoyaki.

\- claro, vamos a comer - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y, tomados de las manos caminaron hasta aquel puesto. El chico insistió en pagar él aquello y, (T/N) ante la ternura que le producía su novio no pudo resistirse por lo que terminó aceptando aquello. Compraron una porción de Takoyaki y Eiji decidió ir a unas bancas para sentarse con ella, de esa forma sería más fácil comer y, las sandalias no lastimarían a la chica al caminar. 

\- Eiji abre tu boca - dijo de pronto la chica con una de las bolitas de Takoyaki en sus manos.

\- e-espera…esto es un poco… -no pudo terminar la frase porque estaba avergonzado.

\- vamos anda, por mí - insistió la chica con una sonrisa y el castaño no pudo resistir, accediendo.

Continuaron comiendo y luego decidieron ir a los puestos de juegos, estuvieron divirtiéndose bastante en aquel pequeño festival. Finalmente decidieron ir a donde todos ataban sus deseos, decidiendo ellos también realizar aquello.

\- ¿qué pediste Eiji? - preguntó con curiosidad la (C/O) mirando a su novio.

\- s-si te digo puede que no se cumpla - aparta un poco la mirada y sonríe levemente.

\- eh ~ ya veo - dice con una sonrisa, no le obligaría a revelar su deseo, decidió mirar el cielo, el cual estaba despejado - parece que Orihime y Hikoboshi si podrán verse el día de hoy -

\- así es, las grullas les permitirán cruzar Amanogawa y reencontrarse - comenta Eiji mirando al cielo de igual forma.

\- sabes, creo que nosotros somos como ellos - comenta de la nada la chica.

\- ¿Cómo Orihime y Hikoboshi? - pregunta con un poco de curiosidad mirando a su novia.

\- Así es, porque para mantenernos juntos no podemos dejar de lado nuestras obligaciones, lo bueno es que no hay ningún río que impida vernos - ríe levemente y decide abrazarle con ternura - gracias por entrar a mi vida Eiji -

\- gracias a ti por corresponderme (T/N) - corresponde el abrazo un poco sonrojado.

\- ¿vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales? - preguntó mirándole con una sonrisa.

\- claro que si - le sonríe de manera cálida y le besa levemente la frente para luego ir tomados de la mano a observar los fuegos artificiales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mito japones.
> 
> Orihime (織姫, la Princesa Tejedora) era la hija de Tentei (天帝, el Rey Celestial). Orihime tejía telas espléndidas a orillas del río Amanogawa (天の川, la Vía Láctea). A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duramente día tras día para tenerlas listas, pero a causa de su trabajo la princesa no podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse, lo cual entristecía enormemente a la princesa. Preocupado por su hija, su padre concertó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi (彦星, también conocido como Kengyuu, 牽牛), un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Cuando los dos se conocieron se enamoraron al instante y, poco después, se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez casados Orihime, comenzó a descuidar sus tareas y dejó de tejer para su padre, al tiempo que Hikoboshi prestaba cada vez menos atención a su ganado, el cual terminó desperdigandose por el Cielo. Furioso, el Rey Celestial separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran. Orihime, desesperada por la pérdida de su marido, pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Su padre, conmovido por sus lágrimas, accedió a que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, a condición de que Orihime hubiera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de grullas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar el río. Ambos amantes se reunieron finalmente y las grullas prometieron venir todos los años siempre y cuando no lloviera. Cuando se da esa circunstancia, los amantes tienen que esperar para reunirse hasta el año siguiente.


	10. Hyuuga Yamato: Novato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: One-shot post 4ta temporada de Utapri.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello
> 
> Canción: Over the Top

Yamato finalmente había logrado obtener un trabajo por sus propios méritos y no por ser hermano de Hyuga Ryuuya. Actuaría en una serie se acción, lo habían buscado luego del duelo que había tenido con Kurusu Syo, por lo que en parte debía agradecerle, aunque no lo hiciera directamente.

\- bien Yamato-kun, tenemos grandes expectativas sobre ti - habló el director de la serie con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba su espalda entusiasmo.

\- s-se lo agradezco - dijo el chico de cabello pistacho sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente, tenía que ser cuidadoso porque si no perdería el trabajo

\- bien, ahora te presentar a quien te ayudará para prepararte para la serie, hemos trabajado anteriormente con ella y en esta ocasión será tu coprotagonista, su nombre es (T/A) (T/N) - dijo el director sonriente y le hizo señas a una chica que conversaba con los camarógrafos - (T/N)-chan, este es el chico del que te hablé - dijo cuando vio llegar a la (C/C)

\- oh, me parece bien - sonrió levemente la chica cruzándose de brazos - aunque tengo entendido que no tienes experiencia actuando -

\- ¿qué quieres decir con…? - se detuvo cuando el director lo miró fijamente por lo que guardó silencio

\- bien pues no te preocupes novato, te ayudare en todo -sonrió divertida la chica, ella es quien tendría el control.

De esta forma los días avanzaron, Yamato debía seguir los concejos o más bien ordenes de la chica sin reprochar, y en algunas ocasiones podía notar que ella lo hacía solo con la intención de provocarlo. La serie se trataría de una pareja de policías que trataban de resolver los casos, (T/N) obligó a Yamato a estudiar al respecto para poder aprender sobre el papel, entrenaron juntos para practicar los movimientos y persecuciones.

\- Bien novato, creo que aprendes rápido, pronto podrás alcanzarme el ritmo - dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba una toalla.

\- gracias - dijo recibiendo la toalla - a decir verdad…no creí que tuvieras…tan buena condición física - admitió con dificultad

\- llevo más tiempo que tú en esto, no-va-to - soltó una leve risa - con el tiempo tu cuerpo se acostumbra -

\- ya lo creo - dijo y tomó su botella bebiendo un poco de agua. - ¿por qué…? -

\- ¿Por qué participo en series de este tipo? - preguntó ella adelantándose - creo que es emocionante, desde pequeña me gustaban este tipo de series, ya sabes, el policía persiguiendo al culpable y ser capaz de atraparlo. Cada vez que veía eso me emocionaba y decidí que también quería actuar en series como esas -

\- creo que lo comprendo -

\- cierto, tu hermano mayor también participa en series de acción pero de otras características - dijo pensativa - supongo que de allí has obtenido tus habilidades -

\- ¡no me compares con mi hermano! - dijo molesto

\- ¡hey, tranquilo! No lo hago solo digo que es un buen ejemplo a seguir - le guiñó el ojo - se ve que quieres superarlo y destacar por tu cuenta, así que no te preocupes, te ayudare con eso -

\- pues…me parece bien - dijo apartando un poco la mirada - seguiré entrenando -

\- por supuesto, debes alcanzar mi ritmo solo… no te sobre esfuerces - dijo acercándose a él y palmeó su espalda para luego retirarse ante la atenta mirada del chico

\- _maldición lo haces más difícil_ \- pensó mientras apretaba la botella, se había dado cuenta que comenzaba a sentirse atraído por la chica de cabello (C/C) y eso lo molestaba un poco, no por el hecho de que le comenzaba a gustar (T/N) sino porque se sentía inferior ante ella - te alcanzaré, romperé con mis propias manos aquel muro que nos separa y llegaré incluso más alto para que así valga la pena el estar contigo, que compartamos esa pasión, ya no seré un novato ante ti - dijo alentándose a si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa y de esa continuo entrenando.

\- y yo espero con ansias a que llegue ese día - murmuró (T/N) escondida cerca de allí, había logrado escuchar a Yamato por lo que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro - solo debes seguir esforzándote si quieres llegar a salir conmigo - rió levemente, después de todo, había notado que Yamato comenzaba a sentirse a traído por ella, solo que él no sabía que era algo mutuo - no te lo haré fácil, nos divertiremos un poco más antes de que te deje alcanzarme -


	11. Amakusa Shion: Flores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos

Un chico de cabello rubio ceniza casi blanco y ojos violetas estaba caminando por la ciudad, bastante distraído. Cuando pasó cerca de una florería choco con una chica de cabello (C/C) quien llevaba un masetero al exterior, el chico perdió en equilibrio cayendo de golpe al suelo.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó con amabilidad la chica dejando el masetero en el suelo y colocándose en cuclillas mirándole

El rubio alzo la mirada observándola fijamente provocando que la chica se tensara un poco ante la penetrante mirada.

\- estoy bien – dijo con una voz neutral y se levantó, no volvió a hacer contacto visual con la chica y se retiró.

La (C/C) miró extrañada por donde se fue aquel misterioso chico, no mostro ninguna reacción al caer o cuando ella le preguntó cómo se encontraba. La chica estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando su jefe la estaba llamando hasta que escuchó su nombre en un grito.

\- ¡(T/N)! –

\- ¡ah…l-lo siento! – se disculpó rápidamente y continuo trabajando.

Habían pasado varios días de aquel encuentro con el chico misterioso, (T/N) había decidido apodarlo como “ángel”, ya que su belleza expresaba pureza y amabilidad, pero su forma de actuar era seria e indiferente, como describían a algunos ángeles en las culturas occidentales, como seres neutrales y que se encargaban de mantener el orden en la tierra.

\- _me pregunto de donde será aquel ángel_ -pensó mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en el mostrador exterior de la florería.

\- disculpa – dijo alguien tras de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara y volteara, encontrándose con aquel “ángel” – necesito flores – dijo simplemente.

\- eh…s-sí, de inmediato – dijo tratando de salir del trance al quedársele observando. - ¿qué clases de flores buscas? –

El rubio guardo silencio por un momento, como si estuviera pensando al respecto y finalmente abrió los labios con delicadeza, (T/N) seguía todos sus movimientos embelesada por la belleza del chico.

\- no…estoy seguro – dijo finalmente y aparto la mirada, parecía frustrado al no conocer la respuesta

\- no te preocupes, te puedo ayudar – sonrió con amabilidad (C/C) – acompáñame a la tienda y juntos veremos que flores elegir – dijo viendo como el solo asentía y le seguía. – bien, primero ¿a quién quieres regalarles las flores? –

\- a mis amigos – dijo mientras observaba el interior de la tienda y las diferentes variedades de flores.

\- o bien, y ¿qué te gustaría expresar al regalarles esas flores? – preguntó mirándole

\- ¿expresar? – preguntó y fijó su mirada en ella, su rostro no lo reflejaba pero a través de sus ojos se lograba ver confundido

\- así es, expresar. Las flores tienen diferentes significados dependiendo su color, tipo y a quien la regales…es como, las estrellas. Seres silenciosos que son capaces de expresar más de lo que creemos – dijo mientras alzaba su índice explicando su analogía

\- entiendo – murmuró el chico bajando la mirada y puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativo. Luego de un momento alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos (C/O) de la chica – agradecimiento – fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

\- oh perfecto, veamos… ¿qué flor puede expresar aquello? – se preguntó a sí misma la (C/C) – oh ya se, pueden ser Dalias – dijo mirando con una amplia sonrisa al chico – de un hermoso color malva –

\- ¿Dalias malva? –

\- así es, expresan el agradecimiento que sientes hacia quienes quieres y bueno, supongo que tus amigos realmente son importantes si quieres regalarles flores –

\- si…- dijo apartando la mirada – entonces Dalias de color malva –

\- está bien, ahora las prepararé – dijo animada y fue a donde se encontraba la bella flor comenzando a buscar las más grandes y coloridas - ¿Cuántas necesitas? –

\- seis –

\- bien, entonces seis Dalias – dijo para sí la chica y las eligió con cuidado, envolvió con cuidado en un papel de seda azul. – Ya está – dijo entregándoselas al chico sonriéndole

\- gracias – murmuró muy bajo observando las flores y luego pagó lo correspondiente saliendo de la tienda.

\- ¡espera! – Dijo la chica desde el interior y el chico se detuvo volteando a verla – un regalo, por parte de la casa – dijo cuando llegó donde él, entregándole un pequeño macetero con una flor blanca bastante peculiar, el chico solo asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento para luego retirarse.

Los días continuaron y el chico no volvió a aparecer en la florería, la (C/C) lo seguía apodando ángel y esperaba que en algún momento regresara. Por otro lado el chico cuidaba aquella planta que la chica le había regalado. Cuando le entregó las Dalias a sus amigos, los integrantes de HEAVENS, estos se mostraron muy agradecidos por el detalle del chico, después de todo, al ser el último en integrarse al grupo, sentía que todos los otros miembros eran sus senpais y más que eso su familia y deseaba mostrar su agradecimiento de alguna forma. 

\- cuidas con mucho espero aquella planta Shion – dijo una voz infantil tras el rubio

\- Nagi – dijo volteando a verlo y luego apartó la mirada – no son nada – dijo rápidamente

\- eh, pero no tiene nada de malo que la cuides, no nos molesta – rio el menor al comprender el porqué de su respuesta - ¿quién te la regaló? –

\- la chica de la florería –

\- oh~ así que ella fue, y ¿sabes que planta es lo que significa? – Preguntó con curiosidad viendo que negaba – hm, podríamos preguntarle a Kira, él debe saber sobre estas cosas – dijo buscando con la mirada al azabache, cuando lo divisó le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos. – Kira, tu sabes qué tipo de planta es –

El azabache observó la planta que tenía Shion y se puso en cuclillas para observarla con mayor detenimiento – son Jazmines blancos – dijo mirando a Shion y Nagi.

\- Jazmines – murmuró Shion observando con curiosidad la pequeña flor blanca que tenía aquella planta

\- y sabes qué significan – preguntó Nagi mirando a Kira

\- por lo que sé, amabilidad – dijo levantándose.

\- ya veo, gracias – dijo el menor y el azabache se retiró - ¿qué habrá querido decir la chica con aquello? – Preguntó con curiosidad mirando al rubio – Shion, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle ahora que sabes su significado? –

\- ¿Qué? No – dijo rápidamente

\- oh vamos, no es nada malo y estoy seguro que tú también tienes curiosidad a respecto – sonrió traviesamente el menor. - puedo acompañarte si quieres -

\- no es necesario - murmuró.

De esta forma, Shion finalmente se había decidido en visitar nuevamente a la florista y, saber por qué le había regalado unas flores que significaban amabilidad, más aún si recién se conocían. Por la tarde se dirigió a la florería preparado para aquel encuentro, que en parte no quería hacer, tenía curiosidad por la chica sí, pero eso podría traerles problemas adelante a HEAVENS por lo que prefería evitarlo, aunque Nagi había insistido en que fuera. En el fondo si quería conocer a aquella chica y mucho más de lo que conscientemente creía.

Cuando llegó ya era tarde y la florería estaba cerrando por lo que se acercó a buscar a la chica, quien apareció tras de él.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó con curiosidad mirándole y notando el leve y muy pequeño sobresalto

\- yo, la flor - dijo mirándole, no sabía cómo expresar correctamente lo que quería decir - ¿por qué me lo has dado? -

\- ¿te refieres al Jazmín? - preguntó sonriendo y vio como asintió - significa amabilidad, y pues creo que te refleja, el haber hecho tan lindo detalle por tus amigos me hace creer así -

\- ya veo, pero ¿por qué me lo diste? - insistió mirándole

\- porque quise - dijo con una sonrisa divertida - me das curiosidad - dijo pensativa - ¡oh tengo una idea! - entusiasmada entró a la tienda rápidamente, regresando con otra flor blanca - para ti, es un Jacinto blanco - dijo con una sonrisa - cuando sepas su significado puedes buscarme -

\- ¿qué? - pregunto confuso por tal propuesta

Oh, ya es tarde, debo irme - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la florería con llave y le miró - nos vemos...pronto, tal vez - rio levemente y se fue antes de que el rubio pudiera detenerla.

Shion miró la flor atentamente, delicada y llamativa, al igual que aquella chica que, al ser la tercera vez que habían hablado, había sido bastante atrevida. Cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con los demás chicos de HEAVENS, dejó el Jacinto en agua y fue a una laptop para buscar el significado de la flor, sorprendiéndose.

**_Jacinto Blanco: me hace muy feliz haberte conocido_ **

Quizás desde ahora, las estrellas no sean las únicas que llamaran su atención.


	12. Amakusa Shion: Mermaid Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Universo Alterno. Contenido Angst.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> *Sirénidos = plural que engloba sirenas y tritones.  
> *La Roue de Fortune = La rueda de la fortuna. Arcano número X del Tarot, simboliza por si sola el destino, los cambios que se generan, el ciclo de la vida y la muerte.

Más allá de las grandes tierras, en aquellos océanos engañosos bañados de un azul profundo existen criaturas que muchos dan por falsas, la verdad es, que los seres humanos no son los únicos que habitan en la tierra. Ocultos, viven aquellos seres místicos que en algunas épocas fueron muy codiciados. Esta es la historia de una joven sirena que, por su ser amado, estaba dispuesta a todo.

(T/N), una joven sirena habitante del mar atlántico, sentía mucha curiosidad del mundo humano, pero le era realmente difícil el poder acercarse a tierra firme, ya que aunque fuera capaz de convertir su cola en un par de piernas, no era capaz de cambiar completamente el brillo de su piel. Las sirenas tenían un tono de piel peculiar, a pesar del color, ante la luz del sol parecían brillar como si estuvieran bañadas de pequeñas estrellas multicolores. De entre todas las sirenas, (T/N) era especial. Había nacido para el equinoccio de primavera por lo que, el color de su cola había tomado un tono como el atardecer, variando los cálidos rayos del sol y los fríos reflejos de la luna, por lo que su piel, también emitía alguno de esos destellos de colores.

Una noche, mientras paseaba por las aguas del Atlántico escuchó una peculiar melodía cerca de los riscos, con gran curiosidad decidió acercarse a aquella zona. Escondiéndose entre unas rocas, logró divisar cerca de allí a un chico de piel clara, cabello rubio aperlado y ojos violetas. Aquel chico se encontraba cantando, mientras observaba el mar, como si tratase de ser devorado por él, la melodía que dejaba salir por sus labios era melancólica, solitaria, como si aquel chico hubiera sido abandonado por los dioses.

\- tu alma aún sufre constantemente - dijo para sí la joven sirena escuchando atentamente al joven cantar, inconscientemente comenzó a mover su cola y, en uno de esos movimientos chapoteo el agua llamando la atención del chico, quien dejó de cantar.

\- ¿quién es? - preguntó alerta, mientras buscaba el origen del ruido sin éxito.

La (C/C), había huido a las profundidades del océano para no ser descubierta, había sido muy descuidada, pero en el fondo sentía que había valido la pena acercase para oírle cantar.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven rubio caminaba por las calles del pueblo, distraído. El comercio comenzaba a abrir, y las sirvientas compraban los alimentos frescos para el desayuno de sus amos. El chico se acercó a un hombre encapuchado, quien tenía entre sus manos una botella de ron.

-¿ha tenido noticias de los demás? - preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

\- oh Shion, eres tú - dijo el encapuchado mirándole atentamente - lo siento, no hemos tenido información sobre la unidad HEAVENS, la guerra ha sido intensa los últimos meses - explicó haciendo que el chico simplemente bajara la mirada - pero no te desanimes chico, verás que tus camaradas llegan sanos y salvos -

\- debí ir con ellos -

\- estabas herido de gravedad en aquel momento, no te lo hubieran permitido aunque quisieras -

\- ¡de todas formas debí ir con ellos! Pertenezco a HEAVENS, solo quiero luchar junto a ellos -

\- verás que los dioses estarán a nuestro favor y podrán regresar a casa, Shion - dijo un joven moreno de ojos verdes, quien estaba atrás del rubio

\- Aijima-san - murmuró sorprendido Shion al ver al moreno

\- joven sacerdote, me sorprende verlo por estos lugares - dijo el encapuchado

\- el rey solicitó mi presencia en el castillo - explicó - de todas maneras Shion, confía en las estrellas donde se encuentran los dioses. Verás que ellos llegaran a salvo - sonrió levemente y luego se retiró.

\- el joven sacerdote nunca se equivoca en sus predicciones, debemos confiar en él - dijo el encapuchado mirando al rubio

\- …sí - fueron las simples palabras del chico. Por alguna razón, en esta ocasión no era capaz de creer en aquellas palabras.

Cerca de donde se encontraban, otro encapuchado observaba y escuchaba la escena, por su contextura y tamaño se podía deducir que era una mujer. Aquella joven encapuchada, cuando vio que el rubio se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a donde ella se encontraba, huyo.

Los días continuaban y aquella joven encapuchada seguía los pasos de Shion, logró averiguar que era uno de los soldados de la unidad mágica del Rey, y que tal como había oído hace unos días. En una de las batallas había sido herido de gravedad, por proteger a su compañero de combate por lo que, en esta ocasión, no se le permitió viajar con su unidad. Parecía que el joven rubio era muy cercano a su equipo, al punto de considerarlos su familia, después de todo, él había perdido a su familia en una de las invasiones que realizó el enemigo hace unos años. También logró averiguar que la especialidad de él, eran los hechizos relacionados con la naturaleza.

Había pasado más de una semana, y Shion aún no recibía información sobre su equipo por lo que comenzaba a pensar lo peor. Todas las noches se dirigía a aquel acantilado y cantaba, como una forma de desahogarse. (T/N), iba a escucharlo todas las noches, escondida entre las rocas y, en las mañanas salía del océano y se dirigía al pueblo, para conocer más a aquel joven rubio, ella era la misteriosa encapuchada que llevaba un tiempo siguiendo al chico. Había sido completamente cautivada por la voz de Shion, de su historia y su lealtad. Se sentía enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que él no la recordaba y, las sirenas no tenían muy buena reputación por aquellos sectores.

Aquella mañana, Shion había recibido una carta de la unidad de reconocimiento. Extrañado leyó su contenido, provocando que su mundo se viniera abajo. La unidad mágica había perdido en la guerra y, no se habían encontrado sobrevivientes. Sus amigos y prácticamente familia, con los cuales había luchado y compartido muchas cosas, ya no estaban. El mundo había perdido completamente su color, para el rubio ya nada tenía sentido realmente. Entre su desesperación, se dirigió a la hechicera del pueblo con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta u oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa, lo recibió una mujer joven, de cabello largo y ondulado color rojizo y unos destellantes ojos color rosa.

\- te esperaba Shion - dijo con una sonrisa amable y le invitó a entrar hasta una habitación - se lo que buscas -

\- Shibuya-san…-

\- estoy al tanto de todo, no te preocupes - dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a una mesa de roble y le indicaba al rubio que se sentara.

\- entonces… ¿existe un modo? - preguntó

\- así es, solo que es más complicado de lo que crees - dijo mientras sacaba unas cartas - en este mundo, los únicos que tienen la posibilidad de cambiar los sucesos del pasado son los habitantes del océano, los **_Sirénidos_**. Han sido bendecidos con el poder de cambiar las líneas temporales, solo que en la actualidad, no son seres muy respetados por lo que su especie siente gran odio hacia la humanidad. Puede que sea muy difícil acercase a uno de ellos e incluso más difícil que te permitan utilizar su poder - le explicó mientras acomodaba las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- pero a pesar de ello, si puedo cambiar aquello - dijo mirándole fijamente.

\- así es, aunque cambiar el pasado es riesgoso Shion. Nadie sabe qué modificaciones se realizaran en el presente o como puede perjudicar aquello en el futuro - le miró mientras volteaba una carta, dejando ver el arcano mayor, **_La Roue de Fortune_**.

\- lo único que necesitaba saber, era si existía la posibilidad - dijo levantándose y se retiró.

Luego de aquella charla, el rubio investigó como localizar a aquella especie, pero tal como la hechicera le había dicho, no eran muy bien vistos por lo que existía escasa información al respecto. Frustrado, a media noche se dirigió al lugar de siempre para desahogarse a través de la música, solo que en esta ocasión, las cosas tomarían un rumbo diferente.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? - preguntó una voz femenina tras de él, provocando que se detuviera y volteara a ver rápidamente, preparado para atacar. - no te haré daño - se justificó la joven, quien estaba encapuchada - ¿necesitas ayuda? -

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó desconfiado

\- supe que estabas buscando como localizar una sirena, conozco la manera de tener contacto con una -

\- ¿de verdad? - preguntó ahora sorprendido y se acercó a ella - dime como puedo contactarme con algún sirénido -

\- primero… ¿es tu deseo, realmente lo que más anhelas? -

\- así es -

\- ¿y estás dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias que pueda traer cambiar el pasado? -

\- sí, completamente dispuesto -

\- entonces no tienes nada de que temer - sonrió levemente y se quitó la capucha dejando ver su cabello (C/C) y su piel con destellos tornasolados. - soy (T/N) - se presentó

\- una sirena…- murmuró

\- así es, y te he estado observando Shion - dijo mirando al cielo - tu lealtad me ha cautivado completamente, tu bondad e incluso tu voz - le miró y sonrió con nostalgia.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? -

\- soy aquella que te observa en las noches cantar, tu voz ha cautivado mi corazón, me he enamorado de ti - admitió, en parte era cierto - y es por eso, que quiero ayudarte, pero el precio es alto -

\- ya dije que estoy dispuesto -

\- a cambio del deseo, no podrás alcanzar la felicidad - aclaró mirándole fijamente con preocupación - los humanos atesoran mucho aquel sentimiento y, temo que te arrepientas de tu decisión posteriormente -

\- no me arrepentiré -

\- en ese caso - dijo y puso sus manos en su corazón comenzando a emitir una luz brillante, sacando de su interior una gema color violeta, con la forma de una lágrima - en el momento en el que regrese al agua, pide tu deseo ante la luna - le explicó entregándole aquella gema.

Shion asintió y siguió con la mirada a la joven sirena, quien se quitó la capucha y saltó al agua. El rubio se acercó rápidamente al acantilado y la pudo observar, con su cola de diversos colores ondeándose bajo las aguas. En esos momentos hizo lo que la chica le explicó, deseo a la luna que sus amigos estuvieran vivos. Tras terminar el deseo la piedra brilló con fuerza al igual que una zona del océano, el viento se elevó y el frío aumentó. De un momento a otro todo se detuvo y, la piedra que tenía entre sus manos se rompió, lo que significaba que su deseo se había cumplido.

El rubio comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, como con un vació en su pecho, que le provocaba un dolor inexplicable. La razón era que, él conocía a la joven sirena de antes, la había ayudado en aquellos años cuando su familia aún estaba viva, la joven estaba perdida y él le ofreció un lugar donde refugiarse. Había quedado cautivado por la belleza de la muchacha, su inocencia y bondad pero, se negaba a enamorarse pensando que podía ser una debilidad, aunque la verdad era que, se había enamorado inconscientemente de ella en el momento que la vio. Ahora, se arrepentía de no haberla reconocido hace unos instantes, aquella mirada nostálgica que le entregaba tenía un significado de trasfondo. Ella había accedido a ayudarle a recuperar a su segunda familia, y el precio que debía pagar era su propia felicidad, cuando ella se lo dijo no le tomó mayor importancia pero, en estos momentos, reflexionando sobre el tema es que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido realmente. Aquella hermosa y bondadosa sirena de la cual se había cautivado años atrás, le entregó su corazón para que solicitara su deseo, entregó su vida a cambio de que él pudiera recuperar a sus amigos. Y la consecuencia de ello sería cargar con el peso de haberle arrebatado la vida a aquella persona de la cual se enamoró, la consecuencia es, no ser capaz de obtener nuevamente la felicidad.


End file.
